mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Грива в тебе не главное
# Русская стенограмма = :общаются :шуршат :Филси Рич: Похоже, не я один оставил покупку цветов на последнюю минуту. :Свити Дропс: Их так много! Как же мне выбрать?! :бунтует :Роз: Потерпите, пожалуйста. Мы поможем всем вам! :Свити Дропс: Как?! :Рарити: На вашем месте... :ахает :Рарити: ...я выбрала бы цветы, которые подчеркнут мою гриву. Это выглядит очень гармонично, когда вы дарите их тому, кому они предназначены. :буп! :шуршат :Лили Валлей: Точно! :Роз: Консультация по цветам - отличная идея, Рарити! А чем мы можем помочь тебе? :Рарити: Мне нужна дюжина лавандовых букетов к фотосъëмке Фото Финиш для проекта "Самые красивые гривы Эквестрии". :тишина :Рарити: Я знаю, у вас аншлаг, но это для "Вэнити Мейр". Она сделает фото моей гривы. Тут нужно цветовое сочетание. :Роз: Для тебя что угодно, Рарити! :дуют :Рарити: У вас есть один большой вентилятор? Если ветер дует в одном направлении, то эффект гораздо лучше. :Мистер Бризи: Нет, но я могу собрать его. Всë равно мне делать-то нечего. :открывается :вжух! :Рарити: Ммм... Мне нравится образ с развевающейся гривой. Но другим пони стоит увидеть это, чтобы хорошенько прочувствовать. :вентилятор :открывается :ахают :Рарити: В сцене, которую я задумала, моя грива будет свисать с оттоманки, но я надеялась выбрать цвет. Можете сделать еë бледно-жëлтой? Мне нужно противоположное по цвету этому. Хе-хе. :"Челси Порслэйн": О, будь такие в разных цветах, я бы купила по одной в каждую комнату. :Давенпорт: Хм... Продажи упали. Ха! Нужны разные цвета! :звенят :колокольчиков :Рарити: Пинки, мне надо, чтобы Фото Финиш была в хорошем настроении. А ничто так не поднимает настроение, как твои... Ууу, я помешала? :Пинки Пай: Мы отмечаем юбилей первого чиха близнецов! Хи-хи! ::Это было год назад, ::Носик стало щекотать ::Получился мощный чих. ::хрюкает ::С чих-билеем вас двоих! :Апчи! Апчи! Ааааапчиии! :распускается :Рарити: серьёзно Ну что же, поздравляю. :Паунд Пирожок и Пампкин Пирожок: свечки :песня :растяжение :хлоп! :Рарити: А-а-а! Пинки, Фото Финиш не должна увидеть меня такой. А твой спрей-серпантин не отлипает! :Пинки Пай: О, это не просто спрей-серпантин, это суперклейкий праздничный серпантин! :Рарити: злится :Пинки Пай: Прости. Похоже, мой чих-билей был слишком чих-заботным. хихикает :Рарити: Ха-ха-ах! Всë будет хорошо, Пинки. Я придумаю, как очиститься до завтрашней фотосессии. ноет И тебе тоже надо заняться тем же самым. :растяжение :Пинки Пай: Вот бы у нас был суперпенистый шампунь с кондиционером для тебя и волшебное очищающее средство для меня. :Рарити: А точно! Мы с тобой пойдëм к Зекоре. Она творит чудеса в своëм котле. Уверена, она для нас что-нибудь намешает. :Пинки Пай: стонет :монитровки :Пинки Пай: Это хорошо! А то я буду сто лет очищать десерты от этого суперлипкого праздничного серпантина. :Рарити: Я думаю, тебе придëтся печь всë заново. :музыка :Рарити: Жалко, что Зекора не живëт в городе. Нам не пришлось бы идти в самую тëмную часть леса ради шампуня. :Пинки Пай: Думаешь, Фото Финиш захочет снять мою гриву? :летают :Рарити: Ну... эм... не думаю, что твой стиль подходит под эту фотоподборку. Фото Финиш проехала повсюду, чтобы найти самые красивые гривы. :Пинки Пай: трясётся :пойнк! :Существо: скулит :Пинки Пай: Даже в Як-Якистане? :Рарити: У яков по сути нет гривы как таковой. И опять же, я не думаю, что их стиль ей подходит. :всплеск :Рарити: Но в данный момент и мой стиль тоже. :Пинки Пай: Не беспокойся. Зекора точно сможет нам помочь. :Рарити: Уверена, ты права. :тишина :Рарити: Слушайте, страшные глаза! Лучше сразу сделайте фото и оставьте на память! :пищат :Рарити: Хотя не надо. Я как раз пытаюсь избежать снимков в таком виде. :Рарити: Ты уверена, что это безопасно? :Зекора: Пусть методы эти слегка вас смущают, но я много лет зелье тут изучаю. :Пинки Пай: Я очищу мои кексы за одну минутку! :Рарити: Думаю, тебе лучше испечь новые. :Пинки Пай: Ммм... :Зекора: Для гривы твоей мыло лишь подойдëт. Волшебный шампунь твои кудри спасëт. :Рарити: Какое облегчение! Не представляете, как я переживала, что моя грива не будет готова к съëмке! смеётся :Зекора: Волненья твои совсем не напрасны. С гривой непросто, я знаю прекрасно. :Рарити: Ох! Тьфу! И не говорите. :Зекора: Очистить легко, а вот с магией схемы вполне могут вылиться в чудо-проблемы. :Пинки Пай: Правда? :Зекора: У-у! От этих историй грива дыбом встаëт. Страшно! Ужасно! И ничто не спасëт! :Рарити: Что ж, я люблю небылицы, но на сегодня мне торчащей гривы хватит. :Пинки Пай: А я обожаю страшные истории! Хи-хи-хи! :Зекора: Есть заразная лохматость. Передаëтся на головах. И есть история о вечно секущихся концах! :Рарити: кричит :стук :Рарити: Это очень увлекательно. Спасибо за шампунь. Пока! :Пинки Пай: А есть про кудри, которые закручиваются, пока всë тело не превращается в одну большую кудряшку? :Зекора: Ха-ха-ха-ха! Одну я легенду совсем позабыла. О пони, что кухню свою не помыла. :Пинки Пай: О-о! Это же то, что нужно сделать мне! Ха, странно. :Зекора: Что ж, более прямолинейной я буду. Ты не очистишь пекарню отсюда. :Пинки Пай: Слушай, Зекора, я понимаю намëки. :Зекора: Убрать можно капли липучки на тесте, лишь сфокусируйся на нужном месте. :Пинки Пай: Я сфокусируюсь на суперлипком серпантине. Потому что там только его и видно! :Пинки Пай: Зекора сказала, что хватит одной капли. Думаю, мы все поработаем. Но помните: надо сосредоточиться на серпантине. Не надо случайно удалять ничего другого. :Паунд Пирожок и Пампкин Пирожок: лепетят :Пинки Пай: У-у! Пенисто! хихикает :Рарити: напевает Расслабляющий душ позволяет сосредоточиться на красоте моей гривы. нюхает Какой-то не очень приятный запах. Но если это поможет... напевает моя грива уже чувствует себя... орёт :Зекора: глотает :открывается :Зекора: выплёвывает :Рарити: Ты должна знать, это важно. Я не хочу показывать копытом, но... :Зекора: Я не понимаю. Рарити, это ты? Зачем явилась ты ко мне из темноты? :Рарити: Скажем так, я понимаю, почему твой шампунь не популярен на рынке. :всклокочивается :Рарити: Ах, слушай, Зекора, могла бы хоть притвориться, что всë не так плохо. :Зекора: Сказать, что не знаю? Прости, дорогая. Ты зелье не то забрала, убегая. :Рарити: О, какое счастье. Я испугалась, что твой шампунь вызвал начало раннего облысения. :Зекора: Нет, волосы так у тебя поредели, когда ты помыла их удаляющим зельем. :Рарити: смех О, какое облегчение. Если ты изготовишь мне лекарство, я побегу домой. Столько дел перед завтрашней съëмкой. :Зекора: Как я говорила, нет рецепта с листа. Магия с гривой не так уж проста. :Рарити: Оу-о-ох... Что, прости? :Зекора: Есть шанс, что нам гриву удастся вернуть, но тут нам подумать придëтся чуть-чуть. :Рарити: Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп. Есть шанс?! Надо подумать?! :Зекора: Нужна тишина, чтоб работать быстрее. Ошибка, и гриву спасти не сумеем. Иди и закончи свои все дела, и не думай особо о гриве, что тебя подвела. :общаются :Рарити: Ох, не стоит беспокоиться. Зекора приготовит зелье, когда я закончу все свои дела. Но как я могу показаться перед другими в таком виде?! :Карамелька: Ах! :"Минт Флауэр": ревёт :Роз: Извините, мисс, я не могу подобрать цветы к гриве, если еë не вижу. :Голден Харвест: А к моей? :Роз: Думаю, вам подойдут бархатцы. :Рарити: Простите, эм, сейчас моя очередь. Я, я, я, я, я... мне нужно забрать... :шуршат :Голден Харвест: Идеально! :Мэрри Мэй: Теперь мне. :визг :Посетитель: Эта витрина чудесно демонстрирует, что ваши вентиляторы дуют ровно так, как нужно. :Мистер Бризи: За это я благодарен Рарити. :Рарити: Вы очень добры, что говорите... :Мистер Бризи: Доброта тут ни при чëм. Рарити всегда знает, как сделать что-то красивым. Она и сама красавица. Нам с вами, нешикарным пони, этого не дано. :Рарити: Ах! Нешикарным? :соглашаются :шепчутся :Давенпорт: Я очень рад, что все пони интересуются нашими цветными оттоманками, но жëлтая уже забронирована. :Рарити: О, большое спасибо, Дэвенпот. Я могу забрать еë, когда все... :Berryshine: Я дам в два раза больше той пони, которая хочет купить жëлтую! :Спринкл Мидлей: В три раза! :Рарити: Но... я... я... я!... :Давенпорт: Продано! :ахает :Рарити: Ах! А-а! :Рарити: Не могу поверить! Пони относятся к тебе совсем иначе, если ты не можешь привлечь их внимание. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты уверена, что всë было так? :Старлайт Глиммер: Стоп, ты не можешь привлечь внимание, потому что грива растрепалась? :Рарити: Растрепалась? Ты считаешь, что это "растрепалась"?! :Сумеречная Искорка и Старлайт Глиммер: А-ах!... :Рарити: Слушайте, ну разве сложно сделать вид, что всë не так плохо? :Старлайт Глиммер: Сложно. :Рарити: Если сегодняшний день показал, как теперь ко мне будут относиться, то я не могу просто сидеть и ждать, когда грива отрастëт! :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, Рарити. Я уверена, что никто не хотел специально тебя обидеть. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты же сказала, что Зекора готовит зелье. :Рарити: Да. Просто никто меня теперь не замечает! Но главное, Зекора может не успеть исправить всë это до съëмки. Вы не можете прочитать заклинание, чтобы восстановить мою гриву?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Понимаешь, Зекора тебе верно сказала. Лечить гриву магией... :Рарити: Непросто, я знаю. Мне всë равно. Я готова помучиться! :Старлайт Глиммер: А? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... :магии :"Силвер Медал": крик :магии :стучит :Рарити: Так не пойдëт! Мне нужна настоящая грива! :Старлайт Глиммер: Но она должна откуда-то взяться. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нельзя просто наколдовать гриву. Результаты могут быть ужасными. :Рарити: Что ужаснее, чем это?! :треск :магии :звуки :ножницами :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, боюсь, больше вариантов нет. :Рарити: паникующе Но?! Но?! Зекора сказала мне, что есть шанс! :открывается :Зекора: Наконец-то, Рарити. Я тебя так искала. Было ошибкой, что вчера я сказала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Зекора, ты нашла панацею? Потрясающе! :Радуга Дэш: Ах... :Гарри: рычит :пищит :Флаттершай: Ну вот. Хе-хе. :Рарити: Надо смириться. Придëтся позвонить Фото Финиш и всë отменить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, мы все знаем, как сильно переживает Рарити, но я не ожидала, что она отменит фотосессию с Фото Финиш. :Радуга Дэш: Ты же видела еë гриву, да? :Эпплджек: Но это Рарити. Если кто-то может превратить лимоны в лимонад, это она. :Флаттершай: Наверное, ей сложнее, когда она сама себя чувствует лимоном. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но она не лимон! Она наша подруга и ей сейчас нужна наша поддержка! :стуки :Рарити: вяло Входите. :колокольчиков :Рарити: Закройте, пожалуйста, дверь. Мне легче, когда вокруг темно. :клик :Эпплджек: Так, Рарити, пожалуй, хватит уже хандрить! Иметь хорошую гриву - это здорово, но это не самое важное. :Радуга Дэш: Да. Мы пришли напомнить, какая ты крутая. С гривой или без. :Рарити: Ох... всë это очень приятно, но сложно поспорить с реальными бесспорными фактами. :Флаттершай: А что это за факты? :Рарити: Без моей гривы я не могу блистать так, как раньше. Все относятся ко мне как к жалкой, незаметной пони, которой я стала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, ты не незаметная, ты наша подруга! Подруга, которая создала модную империю. :Флаттершай: Подруга, которая создала эти удивительные творения. :Радуга Дэш: Подруга, которая всегда была с нами. :Эпплджек: Подруга такая благородная, что она даже отрезала хвост, чтобы помочь морскому змею. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, потеряв гриву, ты стала неуверенной. Но в отличие от волос, уверенность ты можешь вернуть прямо сейчас. :Рарити: Надо же, вы правы. Единственный, кто вëл себя сегодня иначе, это я. И вообще, я готова светиться изнутри! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ам, Рарити, что ты делаешь? :Рарити: Я готова светиться изнутри! :гитары :Шестёрки и Старлайт Глиммер: О! :Радуга Дэш: Круто! :шуршат :Филси Рич: Это всë моя вина. Не надо было дарить цветы, не спросив у Спойлд, что ей нравится. :Роз: Ну что ж, у нас осталось немного. А еë любимый цвет? :Филси Рич: Э-эм... Фиолетовый. :Рарити: У меня есть предложение. :гитары :Роз: Рарити! Твоя грива, она... :Дэйзи и Лили Валлей: Прекрасна! :Рарити: Спасибо. Правда, свой шанс на фотосессию я упустила. А значит, у меня есть несколько лишних букетов с лавандой. :Филси Рич: Кхм-кха... А лаванда фиолетовая? :шуршат :дуют :Рарити: Образ принцессы - это уже прошлый сезон. Поставь-ка его на улицу. Он точно привлечëт клиентов. :Пони: Ооо! :общается :звенят :Рарити: Есть фотосессия или нет, оттоманка пригодится всегда. :Эпплджек: Что ж, Рарити, если ты хотела светиться изнутри, думаю, сегодня ты стала самой яркой пони в Эквестрии! :Рарити: Да ладно, Эпплджек. Я просто нагоняю время, которое потратила, сидя и жалея себя. :Радуга Дэш: Не знаю, чего ты так расстроилась. У тебя крутейшая грива! :Рарити: Я рада, что у меня есть вы, чтобы напомнить, что даже если я случайно помою гриву магическим удаляющим зельем, я могу выглядеть хорошо снаружи, если мне будет хорошо внутри. :Сумеречная Искорка: А зачем ты налила на голову удаляющее зелье? :Рарити: О-ах! Пинки! :Рарити: Если у меня всë это время было удаляющее зелье, значит, у Пинки был... :открывается :шампуня :Пинки Пай: Ииииииии! хихиканье :Рарити: ...шампунь. :Пинки Пай: Шампунь? Что ж, теперь понятно, почему наши гривы такие пышные. :гитары :Рарити: Э, пожалуй, я принесу остатки удаляющего зелья. :Пинки Пай: Отлично! Слушай, ты какая-то другая. Новый лак для копыт? :Рарити: Вы уверены?! Уверены что она восстановилась?! :Эпплджек: Да, Рарити. Прошли месяцы. Твоя грива в порядке. :Пинки Пай: Уууу! Посмотрите! Это выпуск "Вэнити Мейр. Самые красивые гривы в Эквестрии". Тебе стоит прочитать. :Рарити: Если честно, Пинки, после всего, что я пережила, уже неважно, чьи гривы украшают страницы журна... :Пинки Пай: Читай! :Рарити: Но я отменила съëмку. :Эпплджек: Мы немного поболтали с Фото Финиш. :Флаттершай: И объяснили, как ты прекрасна в наших глазах изнутри и снаружи. :перелистываются :Радуга Дэш: Пока ты светилась изнутри, Фото Финиш сделала несколько снимков. :Рарити: Я даже не знаю, что и сказать. :Эпплджек: К счастью, тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Твой стиль говорит сам за себя. :Главная шестёрка: облегчения :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :chattering :rustling :Filthy Rich: Hmph! Looks like I'm not the only one who left Mares Day to the last minute. :Sweetie Drops: There's just so many! How can I choose?! :crowd chattering :Rose: Now, hang on, everypony! We'll help all of you! :Sweetie Drops: How?! :Rarity: What I'' would do... :gasps :'Rarity': ...is pick flowers that accentuate my mane. It makes for a captivating color story when you present them to whomever they're intended. :boop :rustling :'Lily Valley': That's it! :'Rose': Color consultations was a great idea, Rarity! Now, what can we do for you? :'Rarity': Oh, darling, I need a dozen lavender pieces for Photo Finish's shoot on the most beautiful manes in Equestria. :beat :'Rarity': I know you're swamped, but it's for ''Vanity Mare! She's going to take pictures of my mane, so color coordination is a must. :Rose: Anything for you, Rarity. :blowing :Rarity: Have you a single big one? If the wind came from one direction, it would really intensify the effect. :Mr. Breezy: I don't. Uh, but I could make you one! It's not like I've got anything else to do. :opens :whistle :Rarity: Hmm. I do enjoy the windswept look, but other ponies might need to see it before they feel it. :clicks :opens :aah-ing :Rarity: My mane will be flowing over the chaise in the tableau I have in mind. But I was hoping to choose the color. Could you make one in a pale yellow? I need something across the color wheel from this. giggles :"Chelsea Porcelain": Oh, if these came in different colors, I'd buy one for every room. :Davenport: Hmm... Sales have been down. More colors it is! :clinking :rings :Rarity: Pinkie? I need to put Photo Finish in a good mood, and nothing makes a better mood than your confecti— Ooh. Am I interrupting? :Pinkie Pie: We were just celebrating the anniversary of the twins' first sneezes! giggles throat ::Just about one year ago ::There was a tickle in your nose ::You snorted through the nursery ::snorts ::Happy Sneeze-iversary! :Achoo! Achoo! Aaaaa-choo! :squirting :Rarity: deadpan Congratulations. :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: on candles :song :stretching :snap! :Rarity: shrieks Pinkie! I can't have Photo Finish shoot my mane like this! And this party string won't come off! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, that's because it's not just party string. It's super-sticky celebration string! :Rarity: growl :Pinkie Pie: Sorry. I guess my sneeze-versary was a little too sneeze-abratory. nervously :Rarity: sigh It'll be fine, Pinkie. I'll find a way to clean this up before the shoot tomorrow. whimper Actually, you might consider doing the same. :stretching :Pinkie Pie: straining If only we had some kind of super-sudsy mane conditioning shampoo for you and a magical cleaning removal potion for me. :Rarity: gasps That's it! We'll pay a visit to Zecora! She's a wonder with a cauldron. I'm sure she can mix up a fix for both of us. :Pinkie Pie: straining :splat :Pinkie Pie: That's good, because it would take forever to yank all of those baked goods out of the super-sticky celebration string. :Rarity: I... think you may still have some baking to do. :music :Rarity: I do wish Zecora lived in town. One shouldn't have to brave the darkest part of the forest for shampoo. :Pinkie Pie: Do you think Photo Finish would want to take a picture of my mane? :flapping :Rarity: Well, uh... Hmm...I'm not sure that your style is quite right for this particular photo essay. Photo Finish travelled everywhere in her search for the most beautiful of manes. :Pinkie Pie: shaking :poink! :Creature: yelp :Pinkie Pie: Even Yakyakistan? :Rarity: Well, yaks don't have manes, per se, and I'm not sure their style is quite what she's looking for either. :splash :Rarity: Though at this moment, neither is mine. :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry! Zecora will abso-tively be able to help! :Rarity: I'm sure you're right. :beat :Rarity: Listen, spooky eyes! Why don't you take a picture?! It will last longer! :squeaking :Rarity: On second thought, don't. Getting my picture taken in this state is what I'm trying to avoid! :Rarity: Are you certain that's safe? :Zecora: I'm sure they seem strange, but my methods are mine. After all, I've been doing this for quite a long time. :Pinkie Pie: I'll have those cupcakes cleaned off in no time! :Rarity: You really should bake new ones. :Pinkie Pie: Nah! :Zecora: For your mane, of course, just soap will do, so use my super-sudsy shampoo. :Rarity: Oh-ho, what a relief! I can't tell you how worried I was that my mane wouldn't be ready for the shoot. laughs :Zecora: You were right to be concerned. Manes are tricky, I have learned. :Rarity: Oh! scoffs Tell me about it! :Zecora: Cleaning is simple, but a magical fix could cause any number of troublesome ticks. :Pinkie Pie: Really? :Zecora: Oh, there are tales I could tell to make your hair stand on end. Horrifying, terrifying attempts to mane-mend! :Rarity: Well, I do enjoy a good yarn, but I'm not sure I could take anymore mane fright today. :Pinkie Pie: Well, I love a good scary story! giggles :Zecora: There's the contagious frizz that spreads friend to friend, or the story of the infinitely splitting end! :Rarity: screams :clatter :Rarity: Uh-huh, hmm, yes, well, very entertaining. Uh, thanks for the shampoo. Ta-ta! :Pinkie Pie: Anything about curls that keep on curling until your whole body is one big curl? :Zecora: laughs There is one story I nearly forgot: of an Earth pony who needed to clean up her shop. :Pinkie Pie: Wow! That's just what I'' have to do! Huh, weird. :'Zecora': Perhaps it'd be better if I were more clear. You can't clean up Sugarcube Corner from here. :'Pinkie Pie': Geez, Zecora, I can take a hint. :'Zecora': With just a few drops, any mess you'll improve if you focus on that which you want to remove. :'Pinkie Pie': It won't be hard to focus on the super-sticky celebration string. It's kinda the only thing you can see. :'Pinkie Pie': Zecora says it would only take a few drops, but I figured we should ''all chip in. Just in case! Remember to only focus on the party string. We don't wanna accidentally remove anything else. :Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: babbling :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Sudsy! giggles :Rarity: humming A relaxing shower really gives you the chance to focus on the fabulosity of your mane! sniff sniff Not the most pleasant scent, but it gets the job done. humming My mane feels lighter alrea— screams :Zecora: sipping :opens :Zecora: spits :Rarity: It's important that you know that I am not pointing hooves, but— :Zecora: I don't understand. Is that you, Rarity? Why would you think to point your hooves at me? :Rarity: Let's just say I understand why your shampoo hasn't made a splash in the marketplace. :rustling :Rarity: Goodness, Zecora! You could at least pretend it isn't that bad! :Zecora: I'm sorry, my dear, but there is nothing to say. You just took the wrong potion from here yesterday. :Rarity: Oh, thank goodness! I thought maybe your shampoo had triggered early-onset mare pattern baldness! :Zecora: No, this lack of hair was put into motion when you mistakenly washed with remover potion. :Rarity: laughing Oh, what a relief! Well, if you could just whip up a cure, I'll be on my way. So much to do before the shoot tomorrow. :Zecora: As I mentioned before, there's no easy fix. Mane-mending magic's the trickiest of tricks. :Rarity: mumbling Sorry? :Zecora: I doubt that your mane has left us forever. There is a chance we can fix it, I think, if we're clever. :Rarity: W-w-w-w-w-w-wait, there's, there's a chance?! You think?! :Zecora: I need to focus if I'm to work any faster. One wrong ingredient spells utter disaster. You should go finish your list of to-dos. Heep your mind off of all of these mane-losing blues. :chattering :Rarity: exhales There's nothing to worry about. Zecora will have a cure before I've even finished my to-dos. But I don't know if I can even show my face looking like this! :Caramel: gasps :"Mint Flower": crying :Rose: I'm sorry, miss, but I can't match your mane if I can't see it. :Golden Harvest: What about mine? :Rose: Marigold, I should think! :Rarity: Uh, sorry. I, uh, believe it was my turn, and I-I-I-I just need to pick up some— :rustling :Golden Harvest: Perfect! :Merry May: Now me! :squeak :Customer Pony: It's wonderful how this display shows that your fans provide just the right amount of air! :Mr. Breezy: Well, I owe it all to Rarity. :Rarity: Oh, so kind of you to say. I-I— :Mr. Breezy: Kindness has nothing to do with it! Rarity always knows how to make something look its best. Probably because she looks so good herself! That ain't something us non-fabulous folk here can understand. :Rarity: N-Non-fabulous?! :agreeing :muttering :Davenport: Now I appreciate everypony's interest in our new sofa colors, but the yellow one is spoken for. :Rarity: Oh, thank you, Davenport. Um, perhaps I can pick it up once everypony leav— :Berryshine: I'll give you twice whatever the pony who wants to buy the yellow one is paying! :Sprinkle Medley: Three times! :Rarity: But— But— I— I— :Davenport: Sold! :noise :gasps :Rarity: shriek :Rarity: I can't believe how differently ponies treat you when you can't command their attention. :Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure that's what happened? :Starlight Glimmer: Wait. You can't command ponies' attention because your mane's messed up? :Rarity: "Messed up"? Does this look "messed up" to you?! :Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: gasps :Rarity: Honestly! How hard is it to pretend it's not so bad? :Starlight Glimmer: Hard. :Rarity: If today is any indication of how ponies will treat me from now on, I can't simply wait to see if my mane grows back! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Rarity. I'm sure nopony means to make you feel worse than you already do. :Starlight Glimmer: Didn't you say Zecora was working on a cure? :Rarity: Yes, well, even if everypony isn't utterly indifferent to my presence, Zecora might not be able to fix this in time for the shoot. Can't you do some spell to restore some semblance of my mane?! :Starlight Glimmer: The thing is, it's pretty much like Zecora said. Fixing manes with magic is— :Rarity: Tricky! I know! I don't care! Make with the tricks! :Starlight Glimmer: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :zap :"Silver Medal": screams :shattering :zap :pecking :Rarity: This won't do! I need an actual mane! :Starlight Glimmer: But it has to come from somewhere. :Twilight Sparkle: You can't just make a mane with magic. The results could be disastrous. :Rarity: More disastrous than this?! :thump :zaps :noise :snipping :Twilight Sparkle: sighs I don't think there's anything else we can try. :Rarity: stuttering B-But Zecora said there was still a chance! :opens :Zecora: At last, Rarity, I have searched for so long! What I told you before was totally wrong! :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora, you found a cure? That's amazing! :Rarity: in relief You mean I'll get my fabulous mane back in time for the shoot? :Zecora: Oh, no. I'm afraid I can't fix it before the big shoot. But in time, the hair will grow back from the root. There's no magical cure to hasten us through it, unless you went backward in time to undo it. :Starlight Glimmer: Uh-uh. I think we can both say that's not a good option. :Rarity: bawling :Rarity: I have always believed that the right outfit can make up for any other areas that are lacking. But I will need your honest opinions. ta-da How awful is it? :Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash: simultaneously Uhhh... :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: Oh, come on! Can't anypony pretend it's not bad?! :Fluttershy: We could, um, try. :Rainbow Dash: Maybe...? :Rarity: Well, if any of you have an idea how to make this disaster look good enough for Photo Finish's piece in Vanity Mare on the most beautiful manes in Equestria, sobbing I'm open to hearing it! :Applejack: Is that all? :Rainbow Dash: No problem! :Rarity: Hm? :being milked :Rarity: I don't understand, Applejack. How is milking a cow going to help? :Applejack: That's just it. It looks like we hired a new milkmaid... :Granny Smith: This is pretty close to my color as a young'un! :Applejack: Just a little down-home ingenuity. :Rarity: It's a good idea, Applejack, but Photo Finish is looking for the most beautiful manes, not bonnets. :thip :Applejack: nervously :Rainbow Dash: This'll do the trick. Just you wait! :noises :Rarity: gasps You know, this is really quite fetching! :Rainbow Dash: Yes! Nailed it! :poof :Rarity: ...Just not portable. :Rainbow Dash: groans :Harry: growling :chittering :Fluttershy: There! :Rarity: Oh, let's face it. I'll just have to call Photo Finish and cancel. :Twilight Sparkle: I think we all know how bad Rarity's been feeling, but I never thought she'd cancel her shoot with Photo Finish. :Rainbow Dash: You saw her mane, right? :Applejack: But it's Rarity. If anypony can turn lemons into lemonade, it's her. :Fluttershy: I guess it's harder for her when she feels like the lemon. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not a lemon – she's our friend. And right now, she needs our support. :knocking :Rarity: muffled Come in. :rings :Rarity: Would you mind closing the door? I'm more comfortable in the dark. :click :Applejack: Okay, Rarity, you've done just about enough sulkin'! Havin' a fabulous mane is a wonderful thing, but it ain't the only thing! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! And we're here to remind you how awesome you are, mane or no mane! :Rarity: sighs It's lovely of you to say, but it's hard to argue with cold, hard facts. :Fluttershy: What facts are those? :Rarity: That without my mane, I simply can't shine as I once did, and ponies treat me like the sad, invisible pony I've become. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, you're not invisible. You're our friend. A friend that started a fashion empire. :Fluttershy: A friend who made us all feel beautiful in our lovely creations. :Rainbow Dash: A friend who stuck by us, no matter what! :Applejack: A friend so generous that she once chopped off her own tail to help a sea serpent. :Twilight Sparkle: I know you lost some confidence when you lost your mane, but unlike your hair, confidence is something you can get back right now. :Rarity: Goodness... You're right! The only pony behaving differently today was me! Besides, what doesn't shine from the outside in... :Starlight Glimmer: Um, Rarity, what are you doing? :Rarity: I'm preparing to shine from the inside out! :twang :Rest of main cast and Starlight Glimmer: gasps :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! :rustling :Filthy Rich: It's my own fault. I shouldn't have bought flowers without asking Spoiled what she likes. :Rose: Well, we don't have much left. What does she like? :Filthy Rich: Um, uh... purple? :Rarity: I have a solution! :twang :Rose: Rarity, that mane is... :Daisy and Lily Valley: Amazing! :Rarity: Thank you. Although I'm afraid I missed my chance at Vanity Mare, which means I have quite a few lavender arrangements to spare. :Filthy Rich: Uh, is lavender purple? :rustling :blowing :Rarity: Mm... The windswept look is very last-season. Perhaps you could set this up outside. It's sure to draw in the hoof traffic. :blowing :Stallion: Ahhh! :chattering :clinking :Rarity: Photoshoot or no, you can always use a chaise! :Applejack: Well, Rarity, if you wanted to shine from the inside out, I think this afternoon, you became the brightest filly in Equestria! :Rarity: Oh, pshaw, Applejack. I'm simply making up for all the time I wasted feeling sorry for myself. :Rainbow Dash: I don't know why you were so upset. Your mane looks awesome! :Rarity: I'm just glad I have all of you to remind me that even if I accidentally use magical remover potion on my mane, I can look good on the outside as long as I feel good on the inside. :Twilight Sparkle: How'd you end up using remover potion on your head, anyway? :Rarity: gasps Pinkie! :Rarity: If I'' had the remover potion this whole time, that means Pinkie must have the— :opens :noise :'Pinkie Pie': Wheeeeeeee! giggling :'Rarity': ...shampoo. :'Pinkie Pie': Shampoo? Wow! That explains why our manes are all so bouncy and soft! :twang :'Rarity': Uh, perhaps I'll fetch the rest of that remover potion. :'Pinkie Pie': Great! Hey, is there something different about you? New hoof polish? :'Rarity': So you're sure? You're sure it's fully recovered? :'Applejack': Yes, Rarity. It's been months. Your mane looks fine. :'Pinkie Pie': Oooh, look! It's the "Most Beautiful Manes in Equestria" issue of ''Vanity Mare! You should read it. :Rarity: Oh, honestly, Pinkie? After all I went through, I'm not sure it even matters what mane graces the page— :whap :Pinkie Pie: Read it! :Rarity: But I... I cancelled the shoot. :Applejack: We had a little talk with Photo Finish. :Fluttershy: And explained just how beautiful we thought you were. Inside and out. :flicking :Rainbow Dash: While you were shining from the inside out, Photo Finish took a few pictures. :Rarity: I don't know what to say! :Applejack: Luckily, you don't have to say anything. Your style speaks for itself. :Mane cast: noises :credits en:Transcripts/It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон